The Shadows
by Pistachio lover
Summary: They say the shadows are supposed to be a ninjas best friend...I'm finding a hard time believing that anymore. My bros think I'm crazy but I know what I saw, I'm in for the fight of my life it seems...and I'm in it alone.
1. Creature

**Hiya everybody! I know I'm super uper late on this story. *sigh* Ole marching band keeps one busy, and ya know...that whole school thing to! Shoo lesson one of high school! Make sure you know what your getting into if you ever join an AP class an- Ok I'm getting off topic completely. On to the point! Here you all are! Chapter 1! **

It was almost midnight and a starving Michelangelo found himself once again sitting quietly on his bed, nothing but his thoughts keeping him company.

He sighed thinking to himself.

'Staring at these concrete walls makes me bored... and being bored makes me hungry... and being hungry calls for nothing else but...pizza! Dude, a pineapple pizza sounds AH-MAZING right now. I really don't wanna get up...but my hunger is calling me!'

Mikey rose to his feet, immediately thinking up a scheme to get outside of the quiet lair very quickly and stealthily.

He peaked his head out of his door and looked both ways cautiously taking in the scene around him.

'Pitch black, good.'

Mikey grinned as he found his way out of the lair, normally he would have never even thought of going into the pitch dark, he had been deeply scared of the dark but now that he was sixteen he was done being scared so he simply got more and more used to the dark!

'Am I good or what?' Mikey thought as he lifted the grimy and slightly heavy manhole cover, the slight movement of the metal revealed a beautiful scene of the dark sky and the faint glowing of city lights.

He stared in awe then quickly realized he was only half way out of the manhole, he hurriedly slipped out of the manhole and covered it back with the dirt encrusted cover.

Making his way up the fire escape stealthily and stepping onto the barren rooftop he looked at his surroundings, he was all clear, for now.

Mikey turned and took a deep breath and relaxed as he gazed at the scene in front of him, New York City seemed to burst with colors and eye catching sights.

He smiled as he jumped a few rooftops towards his favorite pizza place, Jays Pizza, when he arrived though he face palmed.

'What...the shell...was I thinking?! It's midnight and I'm expecting Jays to be open!?'

Mikey sighed and hung his head, as he did a distant sound of a car honking reminded him that the city was right on from of him along with people that could possibly see him.

He backed away from the buildings edge. 'Sheesh...at least I got to see the city... but I better get going, knowing my luck the guys have somehow woken up and found me missing.'

Mikey chuckled and took off running towards the alley way, once he was ground level and lifting the manhole cover up and over about to step on the small ladder something grabbed his ankle.

He yelped kicking the foreign enemy away, but to no avail the creatures grip did not withdraw one bit.

Mikey gasped in pain as he felt the grip tighten to unbearable limits he then realized he was getting dragged to the darker portion of the alley way, this only made him panic more.

He kept trying to kick whatever had him but it seemed as if his foot went right through his opponent.

He screamed and continued kicking as he felt his ankle start to twist around, he tried desperately to get away but nothing he tried worked.

Then all at once Mikey remembered he had actually not forgotten his phone and had slipped it in his secret pocket right beside his left nunchuck holder!

He grabbed desperately for the shell cell ,once he had the small device in his hand he turned it on the flashlight setting Don had cleverly installed and pointed the light towards the thing that had his ankle.

Mikeys eyes widened as he found nothing there, he moved the light around inspecting every inch of the alley when he reached the corner part a ominous shriek sounded along with a swish of wind, then, nothing.

Mikey sat there confused out of his mind still trying to comprehend all he had just witnessed, from what he could understand a shadow had attacked him.

As he tried to gather his thoughts more his phones light slowly dimmed then all at once shut off.

Almost instantly Mikeys ankle once more was attacked except this time it appeared the creature was trying to claw at it while still pulling Mike into the darkest part of the alley.

Mike cringed and shouted out as he pushed the on button of his shell cell once more, all at once the same shrieking sound was heard and the grip on Mikes ankle was released.

Blood trickled down his leg making a small puddle around the wound, this didn't help Mike's nerves at all.

With tears coming down the poor young turtles face he crawled towards the middle of the alley way where the moonlight was strong.

As soon as he got to his location he quickly looked about him, once he was sure he was out of harms way Mikey got his cell out again then unconsciously dialed Leo's number.

Meanwhile...

All was peaceful in the hamato home, the faint sound of snoring could be heard throughout the cozy little abode.

Then, just like that, a loud beeping could be heard.

The blaring alarm came from none other then Leonardo's room. The eldest woke almost immediately, he grabbed for the device responsible for all the noise and clicked the answer button.

"This better be good Mikey! Do you realize what time it is?! Your room is right beside mine Mikey what possessed you to-"

"LEO!" Mike shouted, new tears fresh upon his face. "Please...please help me! The shadow- I'm bleeding and I -it might come back -I need you!"

This had woken the fearless leader up completely. As Leo listened to Mikeys rambling and tried to calm him down he woke a grumpy Don and Raph quickly.

"Mike-Mikey...ok Mikey but you need to- MIKE LISTEN I- Mikey?! Michelangelo! Answer me!"

Leo sighed as he pressed end on his phone. He looked up to meet two confused and concerned stares.

"There's no time to explain, Don I need you to track Mikeys shell cell, QUICK."

Meanwhile a certain orange banded turtle found himself trying to fight off unconsciousness.

Mikey desperately tried to stop the bleeding in his ankle but it seemed like nothing worked! He had tried using his bandana but it wasn't enough, Mikey tried his best to shake off the dizziness but it was in vain.

He knew it was a matter of time now. Tears trailed the young turtles face as he fell back unable to sit up any longer.

He curled up and tried to keep warm against the crisp fall air but it was hard to focus on keeping snug when he knew he was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

Finally three minutes of terrifying silence and anxiety of the shadow coming back Michelangelo was down.

Fate was responsible for what events would take place next.


	2. Discoveries

About ten minutes after he passed out, his brothers arrived.

Don gasped as he found the unconscious Michelangelo, as he started checking Mikey over he paled more and more.

Leo noticed this as he tried to comfort Mikey by placing the young turtles head in his lap, Raph on the other hand was pacing around the whole alley way, he growled.

"I'm ganna make who ever did this pay..."

Leo barely even heard the hot headed comment, he was to focused on Mikeys condition, the poor turtle was a wreck he was pale and breathing heavily.

"Leo we have to get him home within minutes, i'm going to have to run ahead to get the lab ready for him, can you and Raph get him home?"

Leo looked up at the now standing Donatello. "Of course Donny don't worry about a thing just go!"

Donny nodded and quickly made his way to the lair.

"Alright Raph, you ready?"

"Yea fearless let's hurry, you heard Donny."

Five minutes of careful maneuvering and anxiety later Leo and Raph ran in with the still unresponsive Mikey in there arms.

Don peaked his head out the lab/infirmary door, he motioned for them to come quickly. The two eldest ran to the entrance of the makeshift room they had several bloody spots on them from where they had to take turns holding Mikeys legs.

It was hard to belive that it was only an ankle wound that the young turtle recived...as far as they knew so far.

The two carefully set Mikey on the soft hospital bed and turned to Don.

"Anything else before we go Donny?" Leo questioned.

"Nope, but I'm going to have to um...ask you to-"

"Gatcha Don. Shout if you need us! We'll uh...be in the bathroom getting cleaned up." Leo said looking down at the bloody mess on him. Good luck!"

Don nodded sympathetically and turned quickly as soon as they left, he thought up his plans as he did a quick recheck over Mikey. His full attention was now on the horrific gashes on and around Mikeys ankle.

'Who ever...or what ever attacked him seemed to have some pretty nasty claws...' Donny didn't know how right he was, the shadow creature had indeed clawed Mikeys ankle severly.

'These are bad marks and they certainly did damage but...even with the severity of the wound...it shouldn't have bled like it did!' Donny carefully took a tiny sample of Mikeys blood, intended on testing it later.

After he was done with that he clapped his hands together and began to work on getting Mikeys ankle wrapped. He was cut short of this task as he finished up cleaning the bloodied mess, eyes widening at the discovery he made.

He could clearly see the bone in Mike's ankle sticking out, the area around it was swelled up and slightly bruised, It gave Donny chills.

'Who or whatever did this to Mike must have just...twisted his ankle till...' Donny shook his head at the thought, it was horrible!

After he had casted Mikeys ankle and majority of his foot he made made his way over to the blood testing he had set up earlier.

Thanks to his recent updates in there medical equipment he had the results now.

As he read over the information he gasped and ran over to Mikey, he hooked him up to a cardiac monitor. He relaxed when he saw that Mikeys heart rate was a little below normal, it meant that his little brother was way out of harms way.

The information he had read said that whatever weapon or thing had clawed Mikey had poison that made it so that he would bleed more then he usually would when receiving such injuries as the mysterious enemy gave him.

Don set the papers down and double checked over all of Mikeys vitals, he then gave Mike an i.v. and attached a small bag of morphine to it strictly for the pain. Don turned and left the scene only to return about fifteen minutes later with Leo and Raph.

The three sat on small yet comfy chairs, Don had set them up right next to Mikeys bed. As soon as they sat down Don spoke up and told them of all the discoveries he had made as he finished a certain someone's coughing could be heard.

"Mikey!" Don jumped out of his chair and over to the gasping Mikey, five seconds later the young turtle was slowly being fed water.

After about a minute Don couldn't help it any longer. 'I have to know what happened! But first...'

"Mikey how do you feel?"

Mikey looked up at Don, "feel like shell..."

Dons concerned spike a bit when he heard that.

'Maybe it's the lighting? He is squinting his eyes...' Without asking Don quickly went to turn the lights down, but as soon as he did a shrill scream sounded.

The turtle responsible was none other then Michelangelo who was currently trying to fight against Leo and Raph to get out of bed. The young turtle was putting up quite a fight between him and the two eldset.

Upon seeing this Don flipped the lights all the way on again then rushed over to the panicked turtle, Don shoved Mikey down back onto the bed. Leo and Raph took that opportunity and held him down, Mikey screamed and kicked as the two grabbed his arms and pinned him.

Don held Mikeys head to where he would have to look him in the eye. "Mikey! MIKEY PLEASE LISTEN!" Don shouted, trying to be heard over the continuous screams.

He vaugly heard 'shadow' being said over and over.

After a few more minutes Don still couldn't get the panicked laced Mikey to stop screaming, although he didn't want to do it Don had to sedate Mike.

"Guys I think you can let go of him now...hes down."

"What da shell happened to him?!" Raph exclaimed.

Don ran his hand down his face. "To be honest...I have no logical clue! He seemed to have freaked when I dimmed the lights but...I thought he was over his fear of the dark! Even if he wasn't he wouldn't have freaked out so bad! He kept saying...shadow...what do you think he meant?"

Raph and Leo bowed there heads in thought at what Don said before they could awnwser Master Splinter came into the room. "My sons I have urgent issues to attend to, the damiyo has fallen ill and I must go help the healers. Will you all be alright?"

Don and the others nodded, trying to hide the distress on there faces.

Master Splinter looked suspicious, "Donatello is Michelangelo fairing well enough for me to leave for a few days?"

Donny cleared his throat. "Yes he is well enough Master, I have everything under control."

Master Splinter nodded. "I trust you Donatello, I should only be gone for about 3 days at the maximum."

Donny nodded, with that Splinter bowed, the three turtles responded with the same gesture.

Master Splinter stopped just as he was about to exit the lab, he turned to his three sons, who stared right back.

"If Michelangelo has anymore issues with the darkness as he just did feel free to inform me, Leo I trust that you and your brothers will do this if needed?"

"Hai sensei."

He sensed his sons shame in not telling him the truth about Mikey and his condition. "Do not feel guilt my sons, just know that I can still be contacted if you ever feel doubt in these next few days. All you have to do is meditate."

"Hai sensei."

And like that there master was gone, leaving them to solve as to why there baby brother was so distressed and why he had been in his condition in a deserted alley.

Donny turned back to his brothers as soon as Master Splinter left.

"Alright guys we hav-...have to...did...did Mikey? Did he rip this i.v. bag open when he had his fit?...Its up to far for him to have..."

Leo and Raph looked at each other then went over to what had Don all torn up, there eyes widened as they saw the slashed open i.v. bag.

Leo took it down from the hook and observed the mark.

"It looks like a sword did this damage."

This time Raph spoke, what he said voiced the puzzled thoughts of both Donatello and Leonardo.

"Who did it?"


	3. Attempts

**Sorry for the late update, I wrote extra for this chapter to make up for it! Please enjoy.**

The next few hours was spent by asking questions that clearly couldn't be answered and getting angry over that fact, double testing blood samples, and meditation sessions galore.

Finally the turtle that this all had been revolving around had awakened, Don had made sure he had turned the lights to the brightest setting, he honestly had no clue what Mikes fit had to do with anything but he knew what had triggered it and he most certainly did not want a repeat of the event.

All three of the eldest surrounded Mikey cautiously, to scared to be loud or to make sudden moves, Mike took notice to this very quickly and didn't understand what so ever.

Upon just getting stares for a good two or three minutes Mikey cleared his throat making his brothers snap out of there trances.

"How...do you feel?" Don questioned.

"Not bad! Why the spacey speaking dudes?"

This concerned the three older brothers considerably more.

"Mikey. You don't remember? Dont try any jokes or any-" Leo shut up as he received a rare stern look from Mikey.

Raph shook his head as he spoke up. "Well recap for ya, we found ya in a alley way all beat up then we bring ya back, you wake up then freak out over it being dim in this lab then here we are."

Don put a hand on Raphs shoulder and gave him a 'dont you dare start freaking out in rage RIGHT now.'

Mikey tilted his head in confusion then all at once the clear recollection flickered across his face, he was speechless and gasping for air.

Leo saw this and put his hand on Mikeys hand and held it. "Mikey calm down bro just breath."

A few normal yet strained breaths later Mikey nodded and collected himself once more. Leo held Mikeys had lightly and spoke.

"Do you remember who your attacker was? If you do just take it slow and tell us."

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes then took a breath, "I remember."

His brothers perked at this. "I was hungry..."

Raph rolled his eyes, "it all starts with your appetite, great." This outburst revived a jab in the gut by none other then fearless's shoulder.

"Sorry Mikey please carry on." Leo said.

"So I went top side to get some pizza from Jays..."

Upon getting disapproving stares Mikey quickly carried on giving his brothers no chance to intervene.

"So I carefully jumped the rooftops to the closest Jay Pizza Place around. Once I got there I kinda realized that the stinkin place wasn't open 24/7. Heh.

So I retreated back and when i finally reached the ally I was about to go down the man hole ladder when something grabbed my ankle! I of course tried to kick whoever or whatever it was but it pulled me down quick.

This thing was so...so strong...I-I'm just ganna skip everything and tell you what I saw...guys...the thing that attacked me cannot be beat."

A distinct sound of Raph chuckling could be heard. "Mike we can beat em, we'll make em pay."

Mikey shook his head slowly. "You can't..."

Raph was getting angry now. "You gatta reason why we can't!?"

"BECAUSE ITS A SHADOW RAPH!"

Mikey propelled forward in a coughing fit and held his hands over his stomach.

Don rushed to his side and rubbed his shell as Leo gave him some water. "Mikey take it easy, slow breaths..."

Soon Mikey was better again, he apologized for the outburst, Raph apologized as well then asked nicely if Mikey was serious.

"I'm very serious! The thing was a shadow..."

Mikey yawned and cursed when he realized his mistake. Don looked him over and covered Mike up with a nice big comforter.

"You need rest baby bro. We're going to be right here when you wake up, alright? We'll talk more later, ok?"

Mikey nodded, then quickly spoke up using the rest of his strength to whisper his next sentence.

"Don...don't turn the lights off...please...and promise me...promise me that you all will stay from the shadows,ok?"

Tears rimmed the small turtles eyes, it broke the eldests heart to see there baby bro in such turmoil.

"A-Alright Mikey, I promise...we promise." Don gave his brother a huge yet gentle hug, as did Leo and Raph.

When they were sure the youngest was asleep they started the conversation they had been yearning to have ever since they heard the ridiculous thing Mikey had told them.

Raph rubbed his face. "He saw...a shadow..."

Don sighed, "I know he wasn't lying, you know how he is when he does attempt to tell a lie...but...I mean...maybe the loss of blood made him hallucinate?"

Leo paced and thought about this. "It seems like the most logical explanation...I mean come on...a shadow? I just...can't accept that..."

Don nodded. "I do know one thing...He is definitely scared of the dark now...again."

Raph groaned. "He had FINALLY gotten over that to...the squirt was pretty proud. Shell I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud ethier!"

Leo and Don both nodded at this.

"I guess we will just...wait and see if he remembers what truly happened!" Leo exclaimed.

The next few days Mikey floated in and out of consciousness, this concerned Raph and Leo but Don always insured them it was just because of his major blood loss the night of the attack.

Every time the young brother would wake up the eldest would always ask the same sequence of questions: are you feeling ok, are you lying, and who attacked you.

And every time it would be the same! A yes then a grumble about them not trusting him and a shadow.

The three eldest decided that it was a subject meant to be left alone for later dates, but they vowed it would be brought back up eventually.

All the while every time Mikey went to sleep he always made sure to warn them about the shadows and made them promise to not to go near them and to also not turn out the lights.

This only reeled the thoughts of the eldest all the more.

Finally after the third time of waking up Mikey stayed awake all day and got an ok from Don that he could exit the cold and uncomfortably clean lab/infirmary.

While all this played out for two whole days Leo spent more and more time in his room, deep in meditation, he had finally reached Master Splinter and was trying to fill him in on all that had happened.

As he finished his report Splinter filled Leo in on what was happening on his end.

The damyio was in a unexplained coma, the healers and of course Master Splinter were trying all they could to keep the great being stable.

He also told Leo that he would have to postpone his arrival for another two to three weeks. Leo nodded and tried to hide the unsettling feeling that was developing in the pit of his stomach.

That night Mikey, after three whole days cooped up in the all but comfortable lab, finally got to sleep in his own room.

The light in his room remained on though, and although he tried to hide it by shuting his door, light still trickled through the bottom of his door.

His brothers concern grew painfully as they took notice, they let it slide though, later that night Mikey found himself in a cold sweat, gripping his faded worn orange comforter as if it were his life line.

He slowly peeled the warm piece of fabric off of him and put a shaky foot on the ground, he made his way to the only place he thought could offer him a sliver of comfort.

He made a right at Leo's room, past Dons room, then past Raphs room where he then jumped off the second level of there lair and bolted to the kitchen.

He then turned the light on and quickly looked around him, backing away from every possible shadow producer.

Once he finally felt mildly safe he slumped forward, he had, had a horrible nightmare about the terrifying event that had happened to him only about three nights ago.

He looked around carefully once more and rubbed his face as he stood, practically pinning himself to the counter and cabinets directly behind him.

He had no clue as to why he chose the kitchen of all places to run to in his haze of terror, he shook his head dismissing the thoughts.

'Better not to over think things.'

As he stood a little longer his courage grew a little more by the passing minutes, he finally mustered enough courage to move a bit as he did he found himself quite parched.

He shook his head. 'Once again I find myself under the influence of my own personal need for food...or in this case drink.'

He hesitantly turned around and opened the cabinet revealing a line of perfectly clean glass cups. Mike took out a cup and filled it with water, he stood in his original spot and sipped on the cold liquid.

As he looked down at his feet something made a movement in the corner of his eye, he whipped his head up towards the unknown thing that had caused the jolt of motion.

Mikey quickly became paranoid and began to panic,all of the sudden the chair that was sitting in front of him came into play.

The shadow of the chair moved upwards towards Mikeys ankle, he looked at it with terror filled curiosity, the sickening feeling in his stomach only grew as the seconds passed.

The young turtle, frozen with fear, managed a shrill scream but nothing more. The shadow took this opportunity and struck, Mikey was pulled furiously to the ground, he tried to scream again but the shadow of the table that was right above him cascaded over the defenseless turtle with its unforgiving shadow as well.

He quickly realized what was happening, for one he was being attacked by freaking shadows! Secondly, these so called freaking shadows were also trying to choke him, he couldn't move at all let alone barely get a breath in.

He heard a shout.

"MIKEY WHERE ARE YA?!" Raph yelled as he heard the scream, he had already torn through Mikeys room tripping over Leo and Don who were also searching desperately for the distressed turtle, but still to no avail.

As they rushed through the second floors rooms ,which pretty much consisted there rooms and a small bathroom, they jumped to the first and hushed each other as they listened to the sounds of struggling and small whispers.

They bolted towards the small sounds and found a scrambling Mikey who was wrestling air, all the while rolling in shards of glass as he did so.

Raph and Leo picked the trembling ninja up, they held him close as they went to the lab, Don had rushed ahead to turn all the lights on.

The two eldest set there little brother, who was sobbing now, on the infirmary table. Mikey didn't know what was happening, he was terrified and he just couldn't get a grip!

Don put a gentle hand on Mikeys shoulder, "Mikey please calm down...take deep breaths...that's it...calming thoughts..."

Mikeys shoulders slumped as he relaxed, Don smiled a bit but then realized the cuts Mikey had received.

"You alright now Mikey?" Don asked slowly.

Mikey nodded thoughtfully. "Y-yea I'm alright."

"Good...can I patch you up Mike?" Mikey only nodded slightly, he stared ahead blankly as Don used tweezers to get the small shards of glass out of Mikeys skin.

As he applied band aids to the now cleaned wounds he looked Mikey right in the eye.

The turtle seemed to just look through him, this made Don unsettled. "Hey Mike." Don called as he layed his hands on both of Mikeys shoulders.

Raph and Leo watched all of this play out from there spot by the entrance of the lab, they both turned and headed towards the kitchen not wanting to disturb the little progress that Don was trying to make.

Meanwhile at the lab Mikey slowly began to talk to Don who was coaxing the shaken up turtle to tell what happened.

"Don...theres no point in telling you...your not going to believe me..."

"Try me."

"Don..." Mikey gave Don a miserable look, Don shook his head. "Don't be afraid to tell Mikey, ok? Just spill."

Mikey let out a exasperated sigh. "Fine...so I had a bit of a bad dream." A bit was an understatement the dream had been a full on nightmare. "And I decided to get a drink of water-"

"Wait...you had a nightmare and instead of waking any of us up you go to get a drink?"

Mikey shrugged. "I cant explain it myself dude, it just happened like that. But anyways...so as i stood in the kitchen just sipping on my water all of the sudden the shadow...the shadow of the chair that was seating right in front of me moved towards me! A-and it pulled me down...then next thing I know I'm getting glass taken out of me."

Don nodded slowly. "That all?"

Mikey gave him an unreadable stare. "Yea...that's all."

Don rubbed his face roughly with both of his hands. "Mikey...are you sure you weren't just...your imagination is-"

"Great...just great. I knew you wouldn't believe me, I should have known...actually I did know but you freaking insisted!"

Don was stunned as Mikeys eyes turned glossy with tears. "M-mikey I'm sorry...but...a shadow...cant attack you! It unethical!"

Mikey exploded. "ITS FINE DONATELLO I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BELIEVED ME! I FREAKING WARNED YOU THAT IT WOULDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! YET YOU INSISTED!"

Mikey gasped for air, he was beyond angry now... he didnt quite undertand why he was getting so mad himself but he let the anger flow through him anyways.

Leo and Raph ran into the lab but stopped short as they quickly realized what was going on, Mikey didn't seem to notice them, he was in a blind rage.

"Just to tell me you didn't believe me..." Mikey finished, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. He stormed out of the room and to his, leaving three shaken up turtles in his wake.

Raph cleared his throat. "So uh...how'd the talk go?"


	4. Taking A Step Back

**Ok so i'm really stupid. I posted chp. 2 for this chapter...so here's the real chapter 4. A HUGE thank you all my viewers! And a colossal thanks to MutantGirl95 for pointing the error out! Thanks so much again, and please pardon my stupidity. Lol **

Donatello sighed as he sat down at his lab desk.

'What a day.'

He scratched his head and sorted through dozens and dozens of unfinished blueprints and plans.

'What a mess...of course its hard to keep clean when constantly running around and taking care of things **all** the time...especially shadows...oh Mikey, what are we ganna do?! No-...no...need to stop thinking...just for a while...'

Don slumped forward and put his head down crumpling the various papers scattered about.

The past few days were just now starting to take toll on the brainy turtle.

Ever since he and his brothers found Mike in the kitchen in that state that night things had gone from strange to insane, Don just couldn't fathom it.

Three other mishaps had happened since the kitchen incident, the day directly after the horrific scene Leo had found Mikey in his room painting 'go away' on his ceiling. Then that night ,just before midnight, Raph had found Mikey in the bathroom mumbling to himself and punching the mirror. Then when he had woke up in Donatello's lab with his hand patched up from the mirror he broke he had started laughing hysterically claiming that he had 'injured the shadow'.

It gave the three eldest chills, the chills they only got when in the most horrible of battles or situations. The chills they got when dealing with an _enemy._ It made each and everyone of them sick that they would feel that reaction towards there baby brother.

Donny was torn as to what to do with there baby bro, Leo wasn't being the least bit supportive, he was to caught up in trying to connect back with Master Splinter in the spirit world. Ever since he had talked to there sensei last he could never connect back, it worried them all greatly.

Raph was just silent, no harm nor help to anyone. Don sometimes wished that the hot head would walk into his lab with one of his hand bleeding, horrible as it sounded it would at least mean that something was normal.

Don rubbed at his eyes as the sound of his alarm on his computer went off, he slowly rose his head to meet the blaring red numbers on his alarm, 4:45pm.

'Time to cook supper.'

He trugged out of his lab and into the clattered kitchen then pulled out a pan and started to thaw out frozen hamburger.

At that moment Don took notice to the blaring sound of the t.v., he stuck his head out of the kitchens exit and saw Mikey sitting on the couch half awake.

That was another problem Don had yet to fix.

Mikey had begun to show early signs of insomnia, go figure.

He shook his head and stirred the still thawing meat around a bit more then made his way to Mikey.

"What are you watching Mike?" Don asked, almost in caution, these days he was a bit afraid of his little brothers unstable personality.

"I dunno."

Don looked up and saw there local weather channels radar. "Looks like there going to be a big storm."

This caught Mikeys attention.

"TONIGHT?"

Don flinched, "y-yeah...tonight."

Mike flipped over the couches arm rest he had recently been slouching on. The apparent lack of sleep seemed to have vanished as the young turtle rushed towards his room.

"Wha- where are you going?!" Don yelled, mentally kicking himself for pointing out the storm.

"Candles, could be dark soon."

"Great going Donny..he was almost asleep..." Don shook his head in grief.

'Shell...what is happening to him?! Mikey used to love storms...he would always make a big tent out of blankets and go to sleep to the sound of the rain that could be heard in the sewers. Now he is running around trying to find candles, so much has changed in too little of time. It isnt natural, not even for a mutant turtle.'

Don turned to go back to the kitchen, he opened a can of manwich and poured it into the pan, stirred the contents then set a top over it and called it a night.

"SUPPERS DONE COME AND GET IT!" Don shouted.

Soon enough both Raph and Leo came, gathering there plates and drinks as they went through and mumbling thanks. Mikey never showed up, Don put the meat in a container and in the fridge, he knew Mikey would come for it when he was ready.

The young scientist cleaned up, ate his ration of the food and left for his lab once more. While on his way he stopped short by the rather disturbing scene of Mikey clawing through the bathrooms cabnit in search of candles and flashlights.

He made a quick U turn for Leo and Raph's rooms, when he got both of them together he explained what he saw. Careful not to attract any unwanted attention by Mikey, the three brothers snuck to the lab to discuss what they thought was going on and what there next step should be.

"I dunno anymore..." It seemed to be a very popular line from Raph the whole hour and half talk they had been having.

By the two hour mark though Leo had, had enough. "Stop it Raph! Your not helping us at all! Quit with your little pity party and pull yourself together, focus on the present! WE NEED YOU RIGHT NOW! MIKEY NEEDS YOU RIGHT NOW!"

This outburst alone had snapped Raph right out of it, soon enough he was giving his own viewpoints and suggestions, it helped not only with understanding Mikeys situation but with easing the tension that has etched its way into Don and Leo's heads as well.

"So what do we do now Donny?" Raph questioned.

Don rubbed his face roughly with both his hands then spoke. "Well...these past few days have shown us that Mikey is in some sort of physiological trauma, it had to be from that very first night we found Mikey all beat up in that alley. And we have yet to hear what really happened...unless you all would like to believe that shadows can kill."

"So...should we confront him?" Leo asked.

"I...well...were going to have to eventually so why not?" Don said warily.

All of the sudden, just as the three brothers were agreeing to the plan Don had set up, the lights went out.

As soon as they did, something clicked within each of the older turtles heads.

There thought were exactly the same at that moment.

'The lights went out...its dark and-'

The all to familiar sound of the lairs exit that lead to the main sewer tunnels was heard creaking open.

"MIKEY!"


	5. Thoughts and Chaos

Mikey panted as he ran through the bare and freezing cold sewers, he didn't even know why he was running! It had seemed to be the perfect plan in the moment! When the lights had went off he had just simply ran out of the lair and to the sewers. As to why he thought the sweres was any lighter was past him.

'Where the shell am I?! I don't even know these part of the sewers!' Mikey gasped as he realized what that meant, 'my flashlight has only about 25% power left...I am lost...I don't even know if my bros heard me leave...WHAT AM I GANNA DO?!'

Before Mikey knew it he was gasping so hard that it was causing him to feel light headed, but he couldn't stop. The more he tried to calm himself down the more panic laced around him, he was terrified.

He fell to his knees and put his hand against the dirty sewer wall to steady himself.

"Get a grip...get a grip...your going to be fine..your brothers will find you...your going to be fine...just get a grip." Mikey said it as loud as he could over and over, it somehow helped.

When he was finally breathing normally again he stood, practically clinging to his only light source which was now on 20%.

The clock was ticking now.

'What do I do?'

Right then Mikey saw a movement over him, he gasped. The shadow.

Mike couldn't breath and this time it wasn't from panic, no, it was much stronger then that. Fear, utter raw fear.

Mikey was frozen, all he could do was stare above him. Red glowing evil eyes meet his, this was new, the creature had eyes!

'What the shell...where have I seen this things eyes?'

Something was all to familiar about this thing, this actually comforted Mikey a bit, at least this thing wasn't completely foreign to his knowledge.

As Mikey pondered where he had seen the familiar set of eyes the shadow pounced at him.

Mikey let out a shrill scream and took off running, he knew he couldn't beat this thing, not without a good amount of light anyways! So he kept running and running and running using his shell cells light as a beacon, he didn't know how long he could hold out like this.

He already felt tired and his feet stung from how cold the ground was, he knew he couldn't stop though, he could feel the uneasy presence of the shadow behind him.

Mike gasped as he tripped over a pipe that was running across the sewer floor, he felt the shadows claw barely nick the skin on his ankle. He ran faster relying on the upcoming adrenalin to help him.

Never had Mikey felt so helpless.

**Meanwhile**...

"This is just freakin' great, Mikey is out in the sewers running to shell only knows where in the dark and here we are with a couple of flashlights and absolutely no clue as to where he is. Freakin' perfect!" Don cringed at Raphs tone then turned to Leo.

"Leo can we get this show on the road? If we don't leave soon Raphs going to need treatment for his new broken hand! And I really don't need that right now...and I don't think you do ethier."

Leo nodded. "That's the last thing I need, can you track Mike Donnie?"

Don nodded and pulled his own shell cell. "He's ...wow..." Raph and Leo instantly crowded around Don trying to see the screen as well.

"His location is changing rapidly...he must be running...FAST."

Raph started running to the tunnel number Mikey was in. "Well let's go get the knuckle head!"

It seemed like forever as the three turtles ran through the gritty sewer tunnels shouting for Mikey.

Finally Don slowed, "wait...he stopped...and were close! Just a little further!" With that the three took off once more and just as Don predicted they arrived to were Mikey was, the water filtering part of the sewers.

"He should be rrigghhtt...here!" Don looked up from his shell cell in confusion then sighed as he noticed the abandoned shell cell about three feet in front of him. "Great..."

He picked up the cell and looked at his brothers behind him. "So now what?...What are you staring at?"

As Don followed there stares he looked back in front of him once more and ran his flashlight over the scene in front of him then he ,then he noticed it. There baby brother was standing on a very old rusty pipe that went over a massive pool of sewage.

He didn't even have a shell cell with him for light, Mikey had no source of light with him what so ever!

Although he didn't need it now with his brothers shining there bright lights over him. Though it raised questions on how the turtle got out there without light guiding him over the narrow piece of pipe.

Dons heart stopped as he saw Mikey stand on the unstable piece of metal. "M-Mikey?"

Don called, trying not to let panic sound as he spoke.

"Mikey!" He called out again.

No response.

"MIKE!"

Mikey heard that, it was clear by how he jumped when he heard it.

Don gasped as he saw Mikey jump at the sound of his name. "Careful! Mikey! You need to get off of that! Right now!"

"I-I can't Don! The shadow is going to throw me off if I move!"

Don face palmed, he remained calm, he knew he had to be patient. "Mikey! It's ok! We won't let that happen! Promise."

Upon a moment of silence both Raph and Leo added that promised as well.

Mikey sighed and nodded an 'ok.' He carefully took a step forward, as soon as he did he was pushed off the pipe by the shadow just as he had said would happen if he moved, of course none of his brothers saw the shadow push him, they all thought hehad jumped.

Everything happened to fast for Mikeys brothers to fully grasp that this all was really happening.

"MIKEY NO!"

He was to far out for any of his brothers to catch him, it was a long drop, one that made Mikeys brothers even more anxious.

Without thinking Leo and Raph both dived in the freezing cold water. Don found some old rope and threw it over the side then awaited for his brothers to return so he could help them up.

He looked over the concrete wall and shined his flashlight over the edge, he was grateful he had made the shell cells water proof, at least it wouldn't be completely dark in the water.

Meanwhile Leo and Raph searched the deep water desperately for Mikey, two long minutes later they found him.

Despite the freezing cold water the two elder turtles climbed the rope with Mikey in tow, it was difficult but they finally made it up. Raph and Leo heaved Mikey over the concrete safety bar and flopped down on the ground gasping for air and coughing violently.

"Oh no..." Dons blood ran cold as he searched for a pulse.

"SHELL!"

He started doing compressions on Mikeys chest and breathing for him, shortly after the young turtle started coughing and gasping for breath, he passed out again as soon as he stopped coughing.

Don sat back and puthis head in his hands, he was trembling.

"Donnie? Is he ok?" A faint nod was all Don could give to answer Leos question.

"Alright...are you ok?"

No response.

Leo put a hand on Dons shoulder,"Don. Are you ok?"

Another nod.

Leo sighed and got up slow making sure he was ok himself. 'Just a little shaken up and cold...nothing to freak over...now to check on Raph...'

"Hey Raph?"

"Yea."

"You doing ok?"

"...Yea"

Leo folded his arms and looked down at the still sitting turtle, he was holding his ankle.

"I...just hit it a on something when we were swimming to get Mikey."

Leo nodded. "So you cant walk, am I right? And don't you dare try if you know you cant Raph.

"Raph sighed in defeat. "I cant."

"Stay down, let me check on Don again."

"Hey Don are you-oh...your up!"

"I'm fine Leo just had a bit of a spell there, I'll carry Mikey, your still pretty unstable from jumping into ice cold water. Can you help Raph?"

Leo nodded, "of course."

The struggle to the lair was major ecspicaly with only 1 flashlight, Leo and Raph had lost there's when they were struggling to get Mikey out of the water, eventually the heros finally made it back to there cozy abode, when there everything went in slow motion.

Don got Mikey under tons and tons of covers in his lab and made sure the lights were all on so he wouldnt freak out when he awoke.

He also turned the heat up for the other two of his patients, he made sure they had plenty of blankets as well. He seated them in the warmest part of the the whole lair aside from the lab, the living room.

He seated Leo in there over sized recliner then piled blankets upon blankets on him, he remained shivering for a good half an hour even with the covers on! As for Raph, Don had seated him on the sofa and put about two pillows under his newly wrapped right ankle, he then piled the remainder of blankets on him.

He then sat on the floor with a small blanket. "So what happened?"

Leo and Raph both were taken aback by him. "What do you mean?"

Don sighed. "You both looked terrified by something when you came out of the water, so what was it?"

Leo and Raphs faces both turned emotionless. "Don...something was pulling Mikey down...litteraly pulling."

Don cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Maybe it was just the his weight, I mean he passed out when he was in the water!"

Raph shook his head. "No...something had him...it had red eyes...that's all I saw of it , Leo saw it to."

Leo nodded. "When he jumped I saw somthing enter the water, I thought it was nothing but im starting to wonder.

"What do you think it was?" Don questioned.

Leo and Raph both shrugged. All of the sudden a shrill scream sounded through the lair, making the three older brothers blood run cold.


	6. Unexpected Events

Don pushed Leo and Raph down and threatened them not to get up then ran towards the lab.

When he burst through the doors he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He walked over to a sleeping Mikey and saw that the poor turtle was tossing and turning as if he was trying to get away from something.

He sat beside the distressed turtle and put his hand on Mikeys forehead. "Shhh...its alright...its alright. Your safe! I promise you are." Soon enough Mikey stopped panicing and was once more at a peaceful sleep.

Don sighed and made sure Mikeys vitals were all ok, once that was done he left for the living room. As soon as he got back to Leo and Raph they started bombing him with millions of questions.

He cleared all the confusion they had with one simple sentence. "He is perfectly fine you guys! It was a complete false alarm, he just had a nightmare! He perfectly fine now, I promise." This calmed the eldest down considerably.

"What was he dreaming of?" Raph asked.

Don just shook his head, "I have no clue, but I have a hunch that its about that stupid shadow he keeps insisting on!"

Leo shook his head, "we have to do something to help him. This is beginning to be too-"

"Now wait a second Leo...we saw something down there in the water and you know it! It was pulling Mikey down and it had red eyes...don't you think we can atleast support Mikey? What if he is right?! I mean we have seen weirder."

Leo and Don looked at each other then Leo sighed.

"Raph...it could have been anything."

Raph nodded, "yea that's right! It could have been anything Leo! A shadow fits into that category just fine!"

Don and Leo both face palmed. "Don't tell me your going to be on his side based on something you possibly saw!"

Raph was getting mad. "That's exactly what i'm saying! Look, you know I wouldn't egg one of Mikeys stupid little imagination crazed nightmares if I didn't fully believe in what I thought was true. Somethings just tellin' me that...i'm right."

Don frowned. "That's called an ego Raph, and I don't think you need to be encouraging Mikey to believe in such an outrageous thing!"

Raph growled. "LOOK, I don't know why the shell you two are being so stupid with all this but I wish you'd just shut the shell up and accept that imma be believing him now. Excuse me for being a good big brother!"

Leo and Don both looked at each other and sighed as they saw no other way to handle this. "Alright then...well i'm going to go set up two more beds in the lab so that we can all get this madness settled."

Don quickly ran to the lab and set everything up, he put a bed on Mikeys left and right side so that he couldn't possibly run away. After he had everything set up Don put his other two patients in the beds,then they waited.

Both Leo and Raph fell asleep leaving Don to tend to all of there vitals and sit silently for about half an hour, it gave him time to ponder all of the utter insanity that was going on.

Finally Mikey started to stir, this made the other two awaken as well.

Don rushed over to Mikey. "Hey Mike, how ya feeling?"

Mikey rubbed his head in discomfort. "Weak and pretty cold... what happened?"

Concern washed across each of the eldest faces, Raph spoke trying to get set up in his bed.

"Mike we had a storm last night and ya completely flipped out and just ran into the sewers! We all followed you when we realized you were gone then we tracked you to the old clean water unit and found you standing on a platform right in the freakin middle of the unit!

We tried to call out your name and get you to come over, when you finally did start to come over...you jumped."

Raph was tearing up now, he quickly pulled himself back together and leaned over to put a hand on Mikeys shoulder.

"We-we almost lost ya...Don had to do CPR so you would come back...you-you almost didn't make it bro.

But...before you start to defend yourself I would like to add that both me and Leo saw something with red eyes in the water when we were saving you...and I believe that you have been right all along.

I think there is some sort of shadow stalking you and i'm on your side now.

I even believe that you didn't jump last night...you were pushed...weren't you? You had warned us that you would have gotten pushed if you stepped towards us. Am I right?"

Mikey smiled and nodded his head. "That's absolutely right! I remember everything now! It was chasing me through the sewers and saw the same red eyes looked at me as it tried to pounce on me at one point!

It lead me there and knocked me out. Then when I woke up I stood up and there I was, you guys came after it had threatened me...Raph...thanks so much for believing me."

Raph grunted and gave a thumbs up in approval, Mikey turned to Leo and Don.

"Guys...I know _you _still don't believe me...I don't completely blame you ethier! It would take a while for me to understand all this too!

But guys I'm telling you- no i'm begging you to hear me out! The shadow was there!

I know you guys think I have gone insane...sometimes I think I have to! But now that I remember last night I can safely say that I have been right. There is a shadow."

Both Leo and Don still didn't believe him, and they let him know it too! As the days went by the turtles found themselves keeping to themselves.

Raph and Mikey almost never left the living room anymore and Leo and Donny never left the lab! The only time the four would come together was to train or to eat. No more, no less.

About four days later though the cycle came to a screeching halt.

Raph and Mikey had spent there nights sleeping on the sofa and recliner, so it was a big surprise when one morning Mikey got up confidentially and stated that he was going to go get some video games in his room.

Raph, who was half asleep, had let the young turtle go alone not thinking anymore about it. The older turtle regretted his laziness when he heard Mikey scream. He rushed towards the source of the sound, Mikeys room.

"MIKE?! We're are ya-awh shell Mike!" Raph bent down to check over the knocked out Mikey, he quickly discovered a knot on the back of his little brothers head.

He growled, he sensed something else in the room...right behind him...he rose quickly and was about to draw his sai when all of the sudden-

BAM.

Raphs eyes widened as he looked back to see what had hit him so hard, to his horror it was the shadow.

He tried to fight off the dizziness that was becoming _way_ to overwhelming _way_ to fast. He finally gave in and passed out, landing right beside the unconscious Mikey.

Unfortunately no one else came rushing into the room to save the two...Don and Leo were still in the lab scheming ways to slap some sense into Raph and Mikey for believing in such a thing as a shadow.

Unknowing to them the two they were trying to slap sense into were currently getting dragged out of the lair and into a whole other dimension!


	7. Clues

It had been a whole hour later that Don and Leo had finally realized that something felt off.

Leo felt the unsettling wave come to him first, he had the sudden urge to talk to Master Splinter as soon as he did.

"Hey Don?" Leo called as he sat on the makeshift bed in the cluttered lab.

"Yea Leo?"

"I'm going to meditate for a while, I'll be in my room if you need me."

Don nodded and continued typing away at his computer.

As Leo opened the lab door the sickly feeling intensified, he pushed past the uncertainty and headed towards his room. Before he went though he looked around, "Mikey?...Raph?"

No answer, not a snicker or a mumble, just a hallowed out silence. Leo's concern was over flowing now.

'Just keep moving, go talk to Splinter...those two probably just went to go get pizza or something.'

When Leo finally made it to his room he quickly lit a few candles and crisscrossed on the ground. Soon enough he was in the spirit realm face to face with Master Splinter, telling him a full report of the past few days.

He also made sure he included details of how Raph was now supporting Mikey.

Through the whole report Splinter stroked his beard in deep thought. "My son...this is most grave news...Michelangelo seems to be stuck in his own spiritual turmoil. But please do not put your brothers assumptions down so quickly. Have you given any thought as to if Michelangelo was actually giving you the truth about this shadow creature?"

Leo looked down in shame. "Not at all Master...in fact...that night when we had to rescue Mikey down in the water me and Raph saw...something...it looked like a pair of red eyes. Instead of being like Raph and believing Mikey once he saw the evidence I just...denied it and went on. I didn't give a second thought. Until now."

Master Splinter saw the evident guilty features cascade over his eldest son's features, he sat a hand on the now shamed turtle. "Leonardo, do not burden yourself with your own mistakes. You know what to think of now, I believe you can find the truth in all of this mess an-"

A shudder went through Master Splinters body, he felt two of his sons souls weaken.

"Leonardo...when you first started meditating were all of your brothers in the lair?"

Leo shook his head hesitantly, he saw the dire look in his fathers eyes. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Master Splinter took a deep breath and gathered himself. "I believe so...Leonardo listen carefully, I have been meaning to tell you the state of the damiyo for a time now.

In the week I have been gone and helping the care takers stabilize his health, it has been gradually been getting worse no matter what we do."

Leo nodded at this like he understood but Master Splinter saw the gleam of confusion cross his sons face.

"Over the course of the week the caretakers took a sample of his blood and believe that he has been poisoned.

The reason I have told you this information is because just the other day I saw the thing that you have been describing to me. I believe that this shadow demon is truly real and has been effecting both Michelangelo and the damiyo."

Leo cocked his head to the side. "But...Master Splinter...why? It just doesn't add up!"

Master Splinter bowed his head a bit in thought. "I'm not sure as to why myself, my son. But, I do know one thing, I sense that Michelangelo and Raphael are in grave danger.

Please Leonardo be sure to support Michelangelo's story for now, I think what he is telling you is all too real.

Also, after you return to the physical realm I want you to gather your brothers and come to this dimension. I think we have a powerful and most evil being among us."

Leo nodded his head already making a quick mental plan, he slowly rose and bowed to his sensei.

As he returned to the physical realm he faintly heard Master Splinter say good luck. As soon as Leo opened his eyes he stood and ran for the lab to collect Donny first, Leo quickly explained the situation they were now in.

Don was a bit skeptical at first but gave in when he heard that all this was on Master Splinters instincts. Don questioned alot of things, that was what scientist did after all, but one thing he learned over the years was to never doubt his fathers instincts.

"Alright Leo, let me just gather my stuff and we can go."

Leo nodded and waited as Donny loaded his old duffel bag that he always carried everywhere they went.

Only a minute later Leo's thoughts trailed back to his and Splinters conversation. His eyes widened as he remembered the warning of Mikey and Raphs safety.

'What did he mean by that?! I thought he meant to keep an extra eye on them when I got back...no...shell. They were gone when I first started meditating...does that mean...'

"LEO!"

"Wha?!" Leo panted and looked at Don confused.

The brainy turtle scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry bro, you were in some sort of trance...you looked terrified...you ok?"

Leo was in a cold sweat now, the sickening feeling he had before he had started meditating had come back with a vengeance. He clutched his stomach fighting the urge to start vomiting everywhere.

Don's concern intensified as he saw his elder brothers skin tone drop to a pale sickly green.

"Leo."

Don put both his hands on the now shivering turtle and made him look in his eyes. "Come on bro, tell me what's wrong."

Leo shook his head, coming out of his horrific trance. "I-that thing...it was in my head..." Leo said, clearly lieing. "We gatta- we gatta find Mikey and Raph. There in trouble."

Don nodded slowly and stepped back, as Leo turned to open the door Don kept a close eye on him just in case he went back into his trance.

As the two raced around the lair calling there missing brothers names there stomachs twisted with worry.

The last room that was checked was Mikeys, Don gasped as the faint smell of blood came into his senses. He entered the room cautiously, Leo followed suit in the same fashion.

Don gasped as he spotted the substance responsible for the repulsive smell, there in the middle of Mikeys trash covered floor was two small puddles of blood.

Leo rushed over to the scene and was quick to discover a note that was stuck to the floor with Raphs sais.

The sais were missing there handles, this sent a chill down both Leo and Don's backs, beside the letter he found Mikeys nunchucks in a broken heap, the chains were broken in half and were tied around one lone shell cell that was stained with blood.

The cell phone looked to be completely broken.

Leo knelt beside the clues and found that the letter was turned over to where they couldn't see what the demon had wrote.

This meant that he would have to remove the sharp weapons that held there only clue.

He sighed then closed his eyes and started to remove the two sais from the ground, since there was no handles the edge of the sharp weapons they dug mercilessly into his skin as he pulled at them.

Leo breathed through the pain and let Don pick up the blood stained letter. He read it aloud ignoring the disturbing fact that the letter was written was written with blood.

'Dear turtles, I assume if you are reading this you have finally realized that I have your two brothers. Its a pity you weren't all together but this set back has put me in a much more grand position of authority, wouldn't you agree? In any case, the location of your brothers can be found on the broken cell shell that lies with your brothers weapon. I hope to see you soon we are _all_ missing your company.'

Don shuddered as he finished reading the letter, before he moved to get the shell cell he noticed a small p.s. at the bottem he read it to himself.

'If you are wondering whose blood this is, don't worry I didn't waste my own.'

Don's eyes widened, he stood in shock from the sick comment that was made then shook his head and looked over to Leo who was just getting over shock himself.

"A-alright. We have a lead. Lets do this." Leo sounded anything but confident in what he said.

None the less Don acted as if everything were normal and nodded his head with a new determination in his eyes.

Before he left the room he took a look at Leo who had not moved since he made the semi brave statement.

Don cringed as his eyes meet Leo's mangled hand. He walked over to his fearless leader and guided him out of the room silently.

Once at the lab Don sat Leo down on a fairly new exam table he had found and cleaned in the junk yard. Once he sat Leo down and got out his supplys and started to clean and wrap Leo's hand, then, Don ended the procedure with giving Leo some painkillers.

He put a hand on Leo's shoulder and slowly told Leo he was going to go to his computer and trace the signal from the other shell cell. After he explained he carefully leaned the shaken turtle back until his head meet with a soft pillow.

Upon seeing no reaction from his eldest brother except a blank stare, Don covered Leo with a thin blanket.

Don knew that Leo was in mild shock, shell, he wasn't sure how he wasn't himself! There was no time to ponder that now, though. He had work to do and a very little time span to do it in.

Don quickly hooked a cord to the near broken phone and let his tracking system program load. After what seemed like forever the map that would contain a small dot to specify where his brothers were popped up.

As Don carefully scanned the map he found himself at a loss.

"H-how are they not on the map?!"

He thought to himself for a while when finally... "Maybe...just maybe..."

Don clicked a button that immediately expanded the map to a world map instead of the country's map.

Upon not finding anything Don went to the last setting.

There universe, the scan wouldn't be exactly on target but it would at least give him an idea as to where in the shell his brothers were.

He gave his computer time to load when finally the target was zeroed in. Don cocked his head in confusion.

"The damyios dimension?"


	8. Master Splinters Talk

**A short yet necessary chapter...**

Don let an hour pass before he tried getting Leo up, fortunately Leo awoke as soon as Don shook him a little. Still a little out of it Leo rubbed his eyes slowly, "Don, what happened?"

Don was hesitant to answer, he didn't want to trigger anything. "Well...we were in Mikeys room and we found the note and...Raph and Mikeys weapons, and you sorta went into shock."

Leo sat and let the memories sink in, Don saw his eyes register as if it all clicked back into place. "Alright...I remember, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Don." Leo said looking down in shame.

Don put a hand on his shoulder, "it was a natural reaction Leo, not your fault at all! Don't blame yourself over this."

Leo nodded and smiled. "Thanks Don, now let's get this show on the road!" Leo hopped up but quickly regretted it as a wave of dizziness came over him, he immediately leaned on the table for support.

"Take it easy Leo, take some breaths and walk."

Leo smiled sheepishly. "Yea...uh...thanks Don."

Don smiled and exited the lab, Leo followed. The two made there way through the lair and into the dojo where Leo opened the portal like Splinter had taught him when they first traveled to the distant dimension for the whole battle nexus ordeal.

As soon as the two reached the other side they found themselves face to face with Master Splinter, on instinct they both bowed.

"Please come my son's we have much to discuss." Leo and Don both followed there sensei closely, soon they found themselves in a huge open room with several soft mats littering the floor.

A few more steps in the room and they were meet with the sight of the damiyo laying limp on on of the larger mats.

"Wow, he really is out of it! So...you suspect..." Don looked around him to see just who was all listening, thankfully no one but Leo. "Poisoning?" Don whispered.

Master Splinter only nodded, a grave look upon his face as he look down at his friend. "Come, let us go somewhere more private to chat."

Splinter led them down a few corridors and into a small bamboo style door, inside was a small yet very comfy mat in the corner of the rather large room. A beautifully made wooden cedar chest stood at the end of the mat and a simple wooden table was in the middle of the room.

Around the table sat five pillows, the table held the same amount of cups and a gold and silver lined kettle. Splinter sat on one side of the small tea table while Leo and Don sat on the other.

Splinter poured some tea into each of there cups then looked up at both of his sons. "I have been in deep meditation ever since my talk with Leonardo. I had a feeling Raphael and Michelangelo were in danger, so I tracked down there weak souls down and found that they are strangely close by. They are in fact in this dimension."

Don nodded his head. "Yes, I tracked one of there shell cells here. Do you have any idea where they could be in this area Sensei?" Splinter nodded. "I believe they are in a ancient ruin near this building. The ruin is an old pyramid, it makes me uneasy that the creature has retreated there."

Leo nodded, "right...me and Don will not fail. I will make a plan tonight and we will move out tomorrow...but Master Splinter I have a question."

Sensei nodded. "Very well Leonardo what is it?"

"You said weak souls...are they...hurt?"

Splinter sighed, "unfortunately...I believe so my son. They are far from death though. They are very much alive, they are strong and will pull through. Now, get some rest my sons you have a long day ahead of you."

With that Leo and Don bowed and left the room to there own regular rooms when they came to the damyios dimension.

"Goodnight Leo." Don said.

"Night Don." Leo replied.

As both turtles went to here beds they couldn't help but think about the struggles the next day would bring and what kind of shape they would find there brothers in. Finally within two hours...the two turtles finally found tranquility and fell asleep.


	9. Pieces Coming Together

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT~ **

**Please enjoy my especially late chapter!**

Leo yawned as he stood from his bed and stretched. He looked over and found that Don was still sound asleep, fighting the urge to train a bit Leo went over and woke Don up.

"Wha? Huh?"

Leo smiled a bit, "time to head out Don. I just want to get this over with and save our brothers. You ready?"

Don rubbed at his eyes. "Of course, let me just get my stuff and we can go." As Don gathered all of his medical supplies he couldn't help but feel uneasy of what they were about to do. He liked a good plan to go with dangerous missions such as this and for once it seemed, Leo didn't have one. "Leo...do you know where this temple is?"

Leo shook his head, "I have no clue where it is...Master Splinter said it was well...you were there to hear...of course what he said isnt exactly giving us a huge lead. Can you possibly track the shell cell signal again?"

Don shrugged. "Worth a try...lets see..." Pulling out his own shell cell Don discovered that despite them being in a complete other dimension the signal waves were still radiating from the other shell cell. "Yes! I got it Leo! We better hurry though, I'm not sure how much battery life the other shell cell has."

Leo nodded "let's go!" So the two set off, using his katana blades to swipe away at the over grown forestry Leo lead until they were greeted with the image of the deserted temple.

Don wiped at his forehead. "Wow, I didn't expect this! The temple's style looks...Mayan! That's incredible! I wonder if-"

"Don..."

"Right. We better hurry and get them out of there, the sooner the better."

The two hurried along a small dirt path leading to the temple then climbed the huge amount of stairs until they reached the massive entrance. As soon as they entered they heard a miserable whimper and looked above them. They gasped, Raph had been tied to the ceiling of the entrance by his wrists!

"Shell. Hold on Raph! We're going to get you down!" Don said as he took his bo staff out. He clicked a small button and a blade snapped up from the end. Don then cut Raph down letting Leo catch him. "Raph? Hey! You still with us?"

Raph managed a nod. "G-uys...you gatta get outta here..."

Leo sighed. "Of course! But we have to get you and Mikey first."

Don and Leo both saw a flash of sadness wash over Raph's face. "We have to get outta here. I know you came for me AND Mikey but I can safely say it's a trap." Raph paused and tried to breath through a sudden flash of pain, once he collected himself he continued. "This..._thing_ - is not like anything we have ever fought...but at the same time it's so...familiar."

As Raph talked Don couldn't help but look over him, he had a deep gash in his right forearm that was wrapped poorly and bleeding. An array of cuts and small gashes trailed both his arms. Raph was also slurring words a lot, Don guessed a moderate concussion would probably be the cause.

"Alright Raph, were going to get you out of here and patch you up first, ok? Then you can tell us what all happened."

Raph nodded. "Uh...I'm ganna need help...the thing made sure to thoroughly sprang both my ankles so I couldn't get away."

Leo and Don were taken aback a bit by that, this creature seemed merciless, it pained them to leave Mike but they knew better then to go further. They wouldn't be much help at all if they were caught as well! Number one priority now was getting Raph patched up and hearing his story.

Don and Leo got both sides of Raph and put his arms behind each of there backs then quickly and carefully hurried back to the damyios palace. Waiting at the entrance was Master Splinter who hurried to them when he saw an injured Raphael in their toll.

"Follow me we shall take him to the infirmary."

They hurried quickly and quietly and set the battered turtle on one of the thin comfy mats. Don started working immediately but was stopped short when a few caretakers came over, Don was hesitant to let them help but he finally accepted.

Don nodded, and stood then let them work, they quickly cleaned all the cuts and gashes then wrapped them for extra precaution. They then moved to Raphs spranged ankles and with such grace and caution they wrapped them.

After this they checked over him once more then disappeared, a few seconds later one of the caretakers entered with a small cup of a strong smelling concoction. Don intervened before the caretaker could give the cup to Raph. "What exactly are you giving him?"

The care taker gave him a small smile. "Its a powerful pain-killer, I understand your brother must be in great pain from the injures he sustained... I know you are wary when it comes to your brothers in others care but please trust that me and my team only want to help."

Don felt a bit ashamed, the words of the caretaker seemed sincere. "Yes of course, I'm sorry I just- well...here" Don moved out of the caretakers way so he could give the cup to Raph.

As Raph sipped the medicine he coughed a bit from the bitter taste. "Ugh, that's ...refreshing..."

The caretaker chuckled then turned to Splinter. "He will probably fall asleep in about fifteen minutes." Master Splinter nodded then bowed, Leo and Don follows suite. "Thank you so much, I greatly appreciate all you have done for my son."

The caretaker bowed in return and left, Raph sat up a bit and looked over to find three sets of eyes on him, he chuckled. "Guess I have a time limit to my little story telling session, don't I?"

Splinter and the others sat around Raph. "Go on my son please tell us."

Raph nodded. "Well...me and Mikey were sitting in the living room and the squirt wanted a video game. So he got up and went to his room to get some...I shoulda went with him... I heard him scream and I ran up to his room and when I found him he was knocked out on the floor when I knelt next to him to see what happened I sensed something else in the room...then I ended up getting knocked out just like Mike.

When I woke up I was laying in a cold concrete cell, Mike...well he was leaning against the same wall and panting like he had just ran a marathon. When I got a better look at him I saw that...he had been beaten badly...I asked him what the shell happened but he acted like he was almost...afraid to talk. I didn't want to upset him more so I let it go and tried to patch him up the best I could.

After a while he finally talked, he asked where we were...course I didn't have an answer at the time! It was at least an hour or so until two of the same looking shadow things that had knocked us out came and got me. They threw me in front of what apparently was their leader, he looked bigger then the guards, as soon as I hit the floor and looked up I noticed he had started twisting around and letting out these screeching noises like he was in pain.

He started seeping this dark liquidity stuff, finally after his little weird spell was over he stated that he was going to use me as bait when you guys came to save us to lure you into a trap. He said that if I tried to warn you when you found me that he would snap all of our necks in front of Mikey...I attacked him and to say the least he was not happy.

All the injures I received was from that one fight...the guards had to drag me back to the cell. Then when I got in there I saw that they had beaten Mikey again...he looked paler. I had to ask what the shell happened, didn't take no for an answer. He finally told me, h-he said that they were using his-his blood to heal their stupid 'shadow ruler'!"

Don and Leo both gasped, Splinter shook his head solemnly and put a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph took a breath and quickly told them the rest, he could feel himself drifting to sleep.

"I asked him why that thing needed healing but then I remembered how the thing had started squirming and screaming. He passed out as soon as he told me that...then the guards came back in and took me away. The next time I woke up I was tied to a huge marble column, Mikey was in the middle of the big room we were in and had big chains tied to each of his wrists with massive weights on the ends of them, he couldn't fight...couldn't do anything to defend himself in any way... all of the sudden the leader creature came out and started...beating his head...a-and then he got this huge dark sword out.

He just...swung...He kept swinging, he was a distance from Mikey but the blade was so sharp that just the tip of it was deadly. Mikey...He wouldn't stop bleeding, I kept screaming for the thing to stop but it just laughed! Then it left, it's servants came in and took some blood off the floor and...got some fresh from Mike's wounds. It was sick, just sick!

They let me free knowing I wouldn't try anything since I had to crawl around because of my ankles. When...I got over to him he was... bawling telling me that he was ok, he told me to run while I could and that...He would be fine. I don't know when and why I blacked out but I did and the next time I woke up I was tied on the inside ceiling of the entrance to the temple he had kept us in."

Don and Leo shook their heads in utter shock, sickness and confusion "It just doesn't add up...why would they need Mikey's blood to heal their leader?! Why him! Shell...we have to get him back soon! Our baby brother is...getting beaten." Don said, choking back tears.

Raph was dozing off now, Splinter quickly quieted Leo and Dons rants. "My son, is there more?"

"There's...one more thing...before I go to sleep ...there leader...he-" Raph stopped to yawn.

Don saw sleep pry at Raph's consciousness. "Raph stay with us a little longer! What about their leader?"

"You know him."

Leo was almost shaking Raph by now. "Who is it Raph?!"

Raph closed his eyes and yawned.

"Sh'Okanabo"

**Super sorry for all these late updates, hopefully when December comes I will find myself with more time! For now though, I will continue to try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience and continued support! -Love Pistachio Lover**


End file.
